


После титров

by Mey_Chan



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сьюзен пытается вспомнить, как она проснулась в одной постели с Фордом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После титров

Сьюзен сидит на краю ванной, тупо разглядывая своё отражение в зеркале шкафчика. Лицо опухло, тушь размазалась под глазами, тональник лежит пятнами, волосы всклочены.  
Никогда она не была красоткой, но сейчас бьёт все рекорды по уёбищности.  
Вот только волнует Сьюзен совсем не это. Волнует её то, что она совсем не помнит вчерашний вечер, и уж тем более, как она оказалась поутру в одной постели с… Господь всемогущий, она переспала с Фордом!  
Так, вчера был девичник… Ну, то есть он предполагался девичником, они с Нэнси успели хорошенько надраться, отмечая потерю шпионской невинности. Точно, хорошо сидели, а потом Нэнси вдруг заявила, что без мужиков не то, и надо позвать кого-нибудь для пущего веселья. Кажется, она пошла искать Фифти Сента.  
Сьюзен даже успела подремать мордой в тарелке с чипсами, когда Нэнси вернулась в номер без Фифти Сента, но с Файном и Фордом, который всё ещё бесился из-за того, что не смог на катере пропахать от озера до Средиземного моря.  
Файн был прекрасен, как всегда, и он так смотрел на Сьюзен — задумчиво и даже немного смущённо, будто не мог понять, как с ней себя вести. Зато Форд точно знал, что делать, периодически хлопал Файна по простреленному плечу, ржал как конь и дружелюбно интересовался, как здоровье у «пидорка».  
— Какой кошмар, — говорит Сьюзен, потому что память начинает проясняться.  
Файн вздрагивал от дружеских похлопываний, постепенно бледнел всё больше и в какой-то момент пропал из номера. А Форд остался, он выпил всё, что нашёл, потом они с Нэнси пели караоке, вырывая друг у друга микрофон, потом Форд рассказал, как работал под прикрытием оперным певцом, и в Ла Скала ему аплодировали стоя.  
Сьюзен не выдержала и сказала:  
— Хорош заливать, Форд!  
Они начали спорить, поссорились, а потом помирились, а потом оказалось, что и Нэнси куда-то делась, а потом…  
— Какой кошмар, — повторяет Сьюзен, стаскивает с вешалки полотенце и суёт в рот, чтобы повыть вдоволь. Вот так всегда — ты мечтаешь о красивом и вежливом Файне, а потом просыпаешься в одной постели с Мистером Сам-Себе-Пришил-Обе-Руки-Ногами.  
Дверь открывается, на пороге Форд, лицо у него тоже помятое, но довольное.  
— Есть хочешь, Купер? — говорит он и зевает. — Когда-то у меня было задание: две недели сидеть в укрытие на необитаемом острове… — Не переставая говорить, он подходит к унитазу, поднимает крышку и сиденье. — А есть там было нечего. Я сожрал свои ботинки и ремень — да, с пряжкой, целиком. Так продержался неделю. Потом начал грызть собственные пальцы… — Не смущаясь Сьюзен, Форд достаёт член из трусов и начинает мочиться. — Отгрыз два напрочь, продержался ещё неделю, а потом вытошнил всё и…  
— Ты можешь не ссать у меня перед глазами?! — не выдерживает Сьюзен, выплёвывая полотенце.  
— А чего ты там ещё не видела? — удивляется Форд, заканчивает свои дела и убирает назад в трусы хозяйство, очень внушительное, надо сказать. В чём-то он точно не врал ей вчера.  
Он моет руки и лицо под краном, фыркает, трясёт головой, как ньюфаундленд. Сьюзен сглатывает.  
— Слушай, Форд… То, что было вчера между нами…  
— А? — он достаёт из шкафчика её зубную щётку и выдавливает на неё зубную пасту.  
— Ну, ты же сам понимаешь, что это…  
— Охеренно было, — говорит он со ртом, полным вспененной зубной пасты, она лезет изо рта на щетинистый подбородок. — Лучше у меня было только с… — дальше Сьюзен может разобрать только слово «королевой».  
— Правда? Ты что, снова меня хвалишь? Чёрт, то есть ты же понимаешь, что я и ты… Что мы… Что это всё так, ну, — она машет руками, будто может подцепить дельные мысли и правильные слова прямо из ноосферы. — Короче, что это у нас несерьёзно? На один раз… да? — почти жалобно заканчивает она.  
— Брбрбр, — бормочет Форд, споласкивая рот.  
— Что, прости?  
Форд выпрямляется над раковиной и говорит торжественно:  
— Ты быстро постигаешь азы шпионского ремесла, Купер. Быстро для дилетанта. Самую суть. Шпион не может быть ни к кому привязан, шпион не может позволить себе влюбиться. Сегодня ты трахаешь иорданскую принцессу, завтра — английского премьер-министра, и всё потому, что там велит тебе долг. Ничто не принадлежит нам, Купер, даже наши, мать их, тела.  
Пока он говорит, успевает выйти и одеться, и теперь выглядит совершенно нормально, к досаде Сьюзен — ей-то ещё долго приводить себя в порядок.  
Досада вызвана ещё и тем, как быстро он согласился, что между ними всё не всерьёз. Ну, то есть это, конечно, хорошо, но неужели ему ни чуточки не обидно самому? Мог бы для вида сказать, что нет, Сьюзен, это был не просто пьяный перепих, ты давно мне нравилась, я столько лет ревновал тебя к Файну…  
— Увидимся на миссии, — говорит Форд, неожиданно чмокает Сьюзен прямо в губы и уходит, хлопнув дверью.  
В полной растерянности она садится на постель. Как же так, а если узнает Файн? Нет, определённо надо выпить ещё, надо забыть этот ужас. Или хотя бы смириться с ним. Сьюзен каким-то чудом находит под кроватью бутылку с вином, из которой почти всё вытекло, но на донышке ещё что-то осталось, делает глоток.  
И тут до неё доходит.  
— Как это — «Увидимся на миссии»?


End file.
